


Circadian rhythm

by Artemis_Crimson



Series: Correlation Coefficient [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, F/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Sharing a Body, sleepy morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which Ryder sleeps in.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara/SAM, Ryder/SAM (Mass Effect)
Series: Correlation Coefficient [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Circadian rhythm

"Mmmmornin handsome”

Ryder despite her words burrows deeper into the blankets and pulls the cover up and over her head, flopping her hand at the air in the vague direction of the alarm until SAM turns it off for her. He adjusts the light filters on her window too.  
“Pathfinder I do not have a true humanoid form handsome or otherwise, the only body I possess is you.”

Ryder moves the blanket over her head down a scant inch and attempts the monumental task of opening one eye to give him a look but couldn’t muster the strength and just flipped her hand imperiously once more.

“M’ pretty enough for two anyways”

Ryder smiles, hazy and warm as she snuggles back into her bed, a mumbled message of “wake me in five” that’s more thought than speech is all SAM gets before she drifts off again.  
He thinks for a moment and dials back the clock five minutes and slowly talks her awake ten minutes later. He can speed up the clock to the standard right before dinner anyways.

It’s to be a lazy day he finds himself justifying, and allocates a few spare gigabytes to distract the rest of the crew from searching for her just yet.


End file.
